Viewpoints
by Tina Gerr
Summary: Just a set of oneshots and drabbles about various characters in the series. There may be some pairings, but it'll depend on the oneshot.
1. The Magazine

**Hey everybody, this is just something I wrote up while being bored out of my mind in science. Don't really know exactly where it's going, but I think I'll continue this in a series of drabbles/oneshots. **

**Warnings: Some swearing. **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beyond everything else, Wolf was a soldier.

Soldiers followed their orders without questioning. Without thinking about it, in a way. That unthinking obedience had not come to him naturally, but the SAS had beat it into him, until it was more of an instinct. And he had been very good at it.

Until he met Cub.

The second he saw who his new "comrade" was, the first thing he thought was _what the hell_. And the second thing he thought was wondering who would be insane enough to put a teenager in a SAS camp. And that line of thinking had continued even as the boy proved he could keep up. Because he knew something was going to happen to Cub, no matter how many precautions were taken.

And seeing the boy in question lying on the floor of the cell confirmed his fears.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath behind him, he turned and found himself facing Eagle. The man's normally carefree face was drawn with worry.

"So the SAS training was for a reason, wasn't it?" Eagle asked softly as he stepped past Wolf into the cell. He bent over the unconscious boy and swiftly checked his vitals, something Wolf would have done if he hadn't been so shocked- and angry. Eagle looked back at him. "His heartbeat's faint, and a little erratic, but it's there."

Wolf only nodded absently, still thinking of how stupid it was to use a teenager and how he was going to make sure his displeasure at it would be clear to the Special Forces. "I did tell you I worked with him at Point Blanc," he replied.

"Well, yeah," Eagle admitted, "But I had thought you were exaggerating the working part and that he had just happened to be one of the spoiled rich brats there. I could totally see Cub getting in trouble for breaking too many girl's hearts."

Wolf ignored the meaningless babble Eagle always started when he was nervous. "Can you lift him, or do you need help?" He demanded. "We're on a tight schedule, and we need to get the priority prisoners out of here before-"

_"What the fuck are you bastards doing?" _An angry voice hissed in his earpiece, cutting him off. _"We've got seven minutes till the guard changes, and your transmitters show you lazing about. I don't care what's in the cell, if it's a priority prisoner get them out, and move your asses!"_

"Yes, sir," Wolf replied, stifling a groan and glaring at Eagle. A sharp burst of static announced the commander had gotten off the line.

Eagle grinned sheepishly and picked up Cub with a grunt. "Forgot the commander could see our location," he said.

"Obviously," Wolf growled. "If you've got him, let's go," he ordered. "We've got other prisoners to pick up."

Eagle shook his head. "We can't," he said. "I'm going to have my arms full with Cub, and so we're going to need you to cover us. We don't have time to go searching for the rest of the prisoners anyway."

Wolf looked at his watch and swore mentally. Only a little over six minutes until the guard changed and the loop on the cameras was discovered. "Fine," he snarled, hating the fact that they were basically disregarding the point of the mission, which was to retrieve all hostages. "Move out."

The small group made its way out of the labyrinth of cells and corridors, with Wolf checking each one to ensure there were no guards in their path. With only a minute and a half to spare, they made it to the group of vans hidden outside the building in a group of trees. Cub was quickly placed into one of the vans as Eagle and Wolf waited outside, watching for any sign of danger.

Just over a minute later, the remaining SAS soldiers arrived- carrying, as Wolf grimly noted, quite a few prisoners and covering the ones that were well enough to walk. The hostages were loaded into the vans as the SAS men slipped into their own van, and pulled out of the area.

Four hours, several minutes, and _way _too many songs belted off-key by Eagle and a younger friend of his, the SAS arrived back at their base for that mission, the rescued prisoners having been delivered to St. Dominic's for medical attention. In the groups they had been assigned to retrieve the prisoners with, they were summoned for their debriefing.

Eagle and Wolf were one of the last to be called. When their team name was finally called (Team Romeo- _not_ Wolf's idea), both of them rose, wincing as their quite-sore muscles protested, and went into the small room where their commander was waiting. The man indicated two chairs in front of his desk (the commander was not known for being a man of many words), and they sat.

"So," the commander said finally, after a long and awkward silence not made any better by Eagle's squirming, "You only retrieved one prisoner. A boy, by the name of Alex Rider."

_Alex Rider_? Was that Cub's name? Wolf had been expecting something more…. well… secretive. Or exotic. "Yes, sir," he said.

The commander pursed his lips. "Was there a reason _why_ you could only rescue one person? A boy couldn't have been that hard to carry, and there were other cells in your area that had prisoners in them- prisoners that another group had to retrieve." He sat back, awaiting their response, and- in Wolf's mind- enjoying their discomfort.

To his surprise, Eagle responded before he could get his own thoughts in order. "Well, sir, with all due respect, my arms were full with Cu- Alex, and we needed someone to cover us in case we met any hostiles. And there were only a few minutes before the guard changed anyway, and Cub's condition was bad enough that we wanted to get him to medical help as quickly as possible. Besides, he was a top-priority prisoner, I believe, seeing as he works for M16. Sir."

Wolf couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, wondering how Eagle had figured out Cub worked for M16. The man wasn't known for his reasoning skills. But his response had satisfied the commander at least a little, and so Wolf took the opportunity to ask, "How is C- Alex, anyway?"

The commander glared at him. "Based from the call we got shortly after he arrived at St. Dominic's, he is badly bruised, with many cuts, several that are infected, but in stable condition altogether." He sat back, still glaring at Wolf, and added, "If that satisfies your curiosity, you are dismissed."

Eagle and Wolf saluted, muttered a "yes, sir", and exited the room. On the way to their barracks, Eagle commented, "Say, don't you think we should go visit him?"

Wolf glanced sharply over at him. "Go visit Cub?" He inquired. "I doubt we'd be allowed in the room."

Eagle just grinned. "I'm sure we could get in," he retorted. "As long as your face doesn't terrify anyone. Besides, I have the perfect thing to cheer him up with."

They had reached their barracks and were entering the small room that Wolf and Eagle shared. "What kind of 'perfect thing' would that be?" Wolf asked with more than a touch of suspicion, knowing the kind of things Eagle commonly sent to injured soldiers.

Eagle's grin grew, just adding to Wolf's fears. "Just a magazine," Eagle responded innocently. "Nothing bad, Wolfy." He bent down and pulled the magazine out from under his bed and tucked it under his arm, where Wolf couldn't see the cover.

"Eagle," Wolf growled, "let me see it."

Eagle shook his head and attempted to brush past Wolf to enter the hall, but Wolf grabbed his arm. "Let. Me. See. It." Wolf snarled, "Or I'll make sure all the nurses and doctors there think you're a child molester."

Eagle laughed, and tried to yank his arm out of Wolf's grasp, which caused Wolf to try and grab his other arm in an attempt to see the magazine better. In the ensuing struggle that followed, Wolf managed to yank the magazine out of Eagle's arms but was knocked over in the process, allowing Eagle to escape out into the hall, laughing maniacally.

Wolf sat up, looking around for the magazine. He spotted it on the floor near the door- and then realized that only the cover was there. Eagle had taken the rest.

He picked it up, and examined it more closely before recognizing it.

It was a porn magazine.

"EAGLE!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hah…. I couldn't resist. It was just something I could see Eagle doing.**

**Review………….. as Edward Elric would say, equivalent exchange…. **


	2. Yassen

**A/N: Yes, it took me a while to update, and yes, it's short, but I was sick. Badly. My whole school is as well, and so we're on quarantine right now. Go midwinter flu/virus thingy!**

**And because I forgot it last time….. don't own. Not named Anthony Horowitz, or Antoine Horwitzer, if you've heard about the Darren Shan issue.**

**Warnings: Slash, kind of…. And if that kind of stuff bothers you, you might want to stop reading this drabble/oneshot series, because I really do like Yassen/Alex, and Wolf/Alex.**

**Pairings: One-sided Yassen/Alex**

**Wordcount: 441**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex was never certain how he felt about Yassen's death.

Glad, certainly- or that's what he told MI6, at least. And they expected that- after all, why wouldn't he be? He was free from worrying about Yassen coming after him again, and Yassen had killed his uncle. There was _no reason_ for him to feel anything else besides that or maybe a little relieved.

But he did.

Alex tried to bury it, refused to think about it- but there was no denying it. He was sad about the man's death.

There was no reason, he argued in the rare moments he did think about it. In the end, Alex decided that he was sad only because he had hoped to learn more abouthis dad from Yassen. So he wasn't really sad, but disappointed.

A feeling he thought even less about was the regret that Yassen had died. If he had allowed himself to consider it, he might have argued that the regret was the same as the sadness. That it was nothing more than that.

And he would have kept it that way, except it was the anniversary of Ian's death, and Jack was out, and Alex was considering the death- except he couldn't do that without thinking about the killer. And as he thought about it, he found that the regret wasn't just for Yassen not being able to tell him about his, dad, but for not being able to do so much else either.

And he found that maybe, just maybe, he had trusted Yassen.

And maybe he wouldn't have minded being taught by him.

But he couldn't now, and so he couldn't know for sure if he felt that way, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

The tear was for his uncle, but also for his uncle's killer.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**All right, I know there were a few lines (or at least one) that gutter minded people will probably take a certain way. If so, review! Push the big, green, ugly button that should have stayed purple!**

**(Yes, shameless indeed. But aren't we all?)**


End file.
